Retrieving the Remains
by LovePoisonedHeart
Summary: [Sequel to Sweet Revenge, Sweet Love. It won't make any sense if you don't read the first one.] “Let go wretch!” She glared hatefully at him... Somehow the woman he knew was gone...
1. I don't know you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the pirates of the caribbean movie... :( I wished i did...

Hi! Thanks again for leaving reviews on my other story and here's the beginning! I hope everyone likes this chapter and please leave reviews. It makes me feel better and confident about my story. :)

* * *

Her eyes flew open from a strange dream. Feeling her arms, she sat up fully taking in her surroundings. She licked her parched lips trying to moisten them. Letting out a content sigh, she stretched her arms out.

"I see ye be 'wake, girl." A voice came from the side of her.

Turning her head, she tilted her head in confusion starring at an unusually dressed woman. "Where am I and who are you?"

"Ah… curiosity, eh?" the woman replied flashing her black teeth. "I'd be Tia Dalma. Ye are in me hut."

"Tell me… what am I doing here? I can't remember anything." She asked.

"Yer name is Christie Stiles…Ye see, child, I have resurrected ye from tha other world, world of de dead. As a result, ye have lost most of yer memory." Tia explained. "Tha necklace placed around yer neck is yer life. Ye mustn't remove it or ye will die and there will be no hope for ye ta live again. There is only one way to cure yer problem but I will not tell ye."

Christie looked down at the necklace and noticed it looked like a heart shaped locket.

"But ye must go now, child. Yer destiny awaits ye." Tia said ushering her out the door.

"What is my destiny?" Christie asked in wonder.

"Tha' I won't tell ye." Tia started but got interrupted.

"Why not?" Christie blurted.

"Because it will ruin tha future. Ye must find fer yerself." Tia smiled. "Take this before ye leave." Tia handed a small dagger that was somewhat familiar looking. In the handle, there was an engraving marking the letters CJS. "Don't forget ta visit every few months." Tia nodded and walked her to the boat. "This boat will take ye to Tortuga. Then ye will find yer way there."

Christie took the dagger and shoved it in her boot. Stepping into the boat, she thanked Tia. She watched Tia's figure shrink into the distance and lied down in the boat taking a nap.

* * *

Waking up, her clothes felt soaked. Looking at the bottom of the boat, a leak started to let in water. Muttering angrily, she climbed up the small mast and saw that she wasn't very far from land. Each second she got closer, the boat sank a little more until the boat hit the docks. She looked around her to find people giving her strange looks. Ignoring them, she climbed out of the boat and onto the docks. She slowly walked on the docks, hearing her boots clunking.

"Excuse me, Miss." A man covered in dirt comes up to her. "I require a name for your… your boat."

"Captain Christie Stiles." Christie said but didn't know where the captain part came from. Waving the thought off, she continued on her way to the town. Reading a broken sign above her, it read Tortuga. _Just the right place_ she thought and slammed the door open to a random tavern. Striding over to the bar, she took a seat. "Rum please." Christie asked to the man at the counter.

"Aye." The man grunted and filled a mug of rum placing it in front of her.

Christie realized she had no money on her and cursed silently.

"Ye going ta pay or not?" the man demanded.

"Uh… you see I don't have any… shillings." Christie answered slowly.

"AH!" the man yelled. "Well then ye got ta work here. I need a few extra barmaids anyways. Ye work now! Ye can drink yer rum while yer at it. By the way, ye can't work in those clothes."

Christie nodded and sighed in relief. Gulping the rum down, she got off the seat and waited for instructions.

"Go upstairs in the first room ta the left. Use this key. There should be some dresses in there." The man ordered and handed the key over.

Christie took it and quickly walked up the stairs. Entering the room, she spotted a closet in the corner. Swinging the closet door open, she saw many dresses lined up. She grabbed the dark maroon dress and quickly changed into it. Getting rid of her regular clothes, she shut the closet door and walked downstairs.

"There ye are! Ye almost took to long. Go serve those men over there." The man nodded and placed a tray of rum mugs in front of her.

Christie slowly picked up the tray and walked over to the large group of men. Placing the rum mugs on the table, she walked away quickly.

Hours past by of hard work as sweat trailed across her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a strange man and felt some attraction towards him as if she should walk up to him.

"Serve those men there!" the owner shouted at her interrupting her thoughts.

Christie nodded quickly and brushed off the thought of the strange man. Picking up the tray, she walked over to the other group of men. Placing the tray down, she felt a hand smacking her butt. Turning around she faced a man that was part of the group.

"Don't you touch me." Christie growled in a menacing voice.

"Eh. What's a pretty thing like ye going ta do with me?" the man laughed and pulled her against him by her waist.

"Yeah." Another man said and stood up.

"Let go of me!" Christie screamed as the man pushed her into the other man's arms.

"Not till we have some fun." One of them laughed.

Christie reached into her boot and pulled out the dagger, and thrust it behind her, stabbing the man in the chest. Yanking it out, she watched him collapse dead. Looking at the other man, she watched him flee out of the tavern.

Jack Sparrow sat in the shadows, watching the girl's move. It couldn't be her… It was impossible… unbelievable… he watched her pull out his dagger and stab the man. That just proved it was she… Blinking his eyes, thinking it was just a dream, but it wasn't. Standing up, his heart thudding quickly, and walked up closer to her.

Christie felt an unusual presence behind her and immediately swung her arm to have a hand catch it. Spinning around, she wriggled her arm to get out of his grasp. Looking in front of her was the same man she saw earlier in the corner. "Let go wretch!" She glared hatefully at him and tried to yank her arm away.

Jack immediately felt hurt at the greeting but knew she should be angry with him. "I know ye are angry with me but let me explain." Jack begged.

"I don't know you. There is nothing to explain! Tell me who are you?" Christie snapped angrily.

Jack thought she was just joking with him. "C'mon, luv, ye remember me."

"No… I don't." Christie frowned.

"Yes ye do. Tha's me dagger ye have." Jack smirked thinking it was just a game. "It has me initials. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Christie stared at him lost. "Well… Jack… unfortunately you must've mistaken me for the wrong person because I don't know anyone named Jack."

"Whatever you say, luv." Jack replied. "Now let me explain. I just needed time to think things out and I wanted to say that I love ye."

Christie's eyes widened in fear, scared of what Jack was saying to her. "No. I don't know you. Now leave me alone." Christie backed up away from him.

"You do know me!" Jack said trying to stop her games or what he thought was her games. Jack grabbed her other arm and pulled her closer to his body. "I know I made a mistake but it doesn't mean that you should be acting clueless. I thought you died but I'm glad you're alive… I don't know what I would do without ye." Jack mumbled the last part.

Christie stood taut in his grasp, not knowing what to do. Jack's lips met hers, scaring her. Yanking herself away from his kiss, petrified. "What do you think you're doing?" Christie shrieked and pulled her arms free. "I don't know who you are and who do you think you are kissing me!" Using her free hands she slapped Jack, making his head swing to the side.

Jack winced from the blow, and rubbed his cheek. "I may have deserved that but ye got to believe me!" He then looked at her and saw how clueless she was. _Maybe she really doesn't remember me_ Jack thought. The necklace around her neck caught his eye. Using his hand to pick up the heart, he realized it as the one Tia Dalma had before.

Christie smacked his hand away, causing him to drop the heart back down. "Don't touch that!" Christie shouted.

Jack nodded. Somehow the Christie he knew was gone…

* * *

Please leave a review and I'll try to post another chapter soon!

-CaptainESavvy


	2. A little thing in which pirates have

Hello! Thanks a million for reviews. I'm glad everyone likes it so far:)

About the heart locket. I think I'll change the story behind it but eventually it will show up in one of my chapters. The heart locket is actually her heart and life so until the spell is broken, she will have to keep it on.

This chapter is a little twisted but I promise this story will have a happy ending. Thanks again for reviews! I really love them! So leave one and I'll post as fast as I can. Luv ya: P

* * *

Christie turned around and sauntered back up to the counter, leaving Jack standing there, mouth agape.

"Wait!" Jack chased after her.

"Leave her alone! She's got work to do, then ye can have yer fun with her all ye want!" the owner yelled at him.

Jack boiled with anger and took out his pistol, pointing it at the owner's head. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And ye don't tell me wha' ta do, savvy?" Jack threatened, his voice harsh, scaring all the customers.

The owner nodded his head frightened and kept his mouth shut.

Jack smiled and returned to his regular mood. "Good!" Jack grinned and strode over to Christie. "Now, luv, ye and I need ta have a little chat."

"About what?" Christie growled in detestation.

" How about we go to my ship?" Jack offered trying to get some privacy from all the looks of the people.

"No! I would never want to go to your ship nor any other place to speak to you. As I was saying, leave me alone!" Christie yelled and grabbed the mug tray.

"Whatever." Jack replied pretending he was bored. He walked over to his seat in the corner and sat back down waiting for the opportune moment for his plan to take place. He then decided to take his chance to get a good view of her. Grinning to himself, noticing the dress showed cleavage.

* * *

Christie yawned from the hard work; glad the owner finally let her off. She walked upstairs, into the changing room and changed back into her regular attire. Depositing the dress back into the closet, she walked downstairs and out into the streets. Sniffing the air, the horrible stench of Tortuga filled her breath causing her to cough in repulsiveness. She slowly walked to the docks, and saw a ship with black sails catch her eye. Admiring the ship, she wished she had a ship like that. 

"Terribly sorry, luv." Christie heard behind her before everything went black.

* * *

Jack stared at her form sadly before lifting her up. He carried her unconscious body to the Pearl, and made his way to his room. He placed her down carefully onto his bed, staring at her peaceful face. What was happening couldn't possibly happen. _I mean… I had my share of cursed pirates but not this… _Jack thought. "How could she not remember me," Jack muttered to himself. Again, the heart shaped locket caught his eye. His hand reached out, touching the necklace. He started to pull the necklace over her head until he heard a gasp as if someone was struggling to breath. Looking back at her, he saw her struggling with her breath. He then let go of the necklace letting it drop back around her neck and saw her gasps go back to normal. 

"Interesting…" Jack said aloud. He sat there for hours waiting for her to wake up but not before he ordered Gibbs to set sail. _Maybe if I try to explain more in depths, she'll understand…_ Jack thought.

Christie's eyes fluttered open and immediately met with chocolate brown ones. "AH!" she screamed before slapping his face.

"Jeez! STOP SLAPPING ME WOMAN!" Jack shouted in pain.

"You! You kidnapped me!" Christie yelled and sat upwards. "You… You no good filthy… man! Don't get near me!"

Jack felt as if a knife stabbed his heart, a sharp pain. He loved her but all she did was insult him and push him away further and further. "Why are ye so distant?" Jack whispered barely audible.

Christie's features softened realizing she was being terribly mean to a man that just wanted to talk. Recalling the words from Tia Dalma _ye have lost most of yer memory_ the voice echoed inside her head. "D-did I ever know you?" Christie asked meekly.

"What do ye mean?" Jack questioned and realized he could take advantage of the situation at hand. "Ah… well… Yes. We met aboard me ship; ye and I were decidedly very much alike… And then ye and I, I and ye lived happily ever after on me ship. That was until ye disappeared." Jack lied thinking she wouldn't know the real reason why she died.

Christie nodded her head taking in the false facts. "Why did I disappear?" she asked as curiosity got to the best of her.

"Uh… there was a battle on me ship and a man named Commodore James Norrington shot ye. Unfortunately… ye died." Jack smirked inwardly knowing the next time Christie will see him, she would want to kill him.

"Oh…" Christie answered. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I had a rough day."

"S'alrigh'." Jack smiled. "C'mon, luv." He said sticking out his hand for her to grab.

Christie looked at his jeweled hand before looking at his face. Grabbing his hand, a tingly feeling passed through both of them. Once she stood up, she let go of his hand, grasping her necklace. She could feel it beating quickly at a paced speed. Her other hand held her stomach, as she felt breathless.

Jack stared at her thinking she was going to collapse. His hand immediately shot out, holding her waist.

"I'm fine… Thank you." Christie said and pulled away from his embrace.

Jack nodded his head and smiled forlornly. All he wished was to have her, love her, for her to be herself again.

"Um… Captain…" Christie started but trailed off.

"Wha'?" Jack replied annoyed she wasn't saying his first name.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Christie asked in query.

"Well… Two choices as I see it. Ye can either stay on me ship or… stay on me ship." Jack grinned playfully.

"Ah… as I see it… neither." Christie smirked before making her way to the door.

"No!" Jack yelped and grabbed her arm. He smiled realizing he still had the paper she signed. Digging in his pockets, he pulled it out and shoved it in her face. "Ah-ah, luv. Ye signed these papers and now ye hav' ya stay forever on this ship until yer death." Jack laughed remembering how she didn't read it and signed it anyways.

"WHAT?" Christie shouted shocked. Inspecting the paper, it was her name and her signature. "When did I sign this?"

"Awhile ago." Jack said tauntingly before snagging the paper and depositing it back into his pocket.

"Until my death. Hm… I think I already did die." Christie pondered aloud.

"Now the question is, how did ye come back ta life?" Jack randomly asked. "Besides, ye are still alive so it includes ye."

"A strange lady…" Christie replied.

"Ah… she wouldn't happen to perhaps go by the name… Tia Dalma?" Jack questioned sneakily.

"And how would you know her?" Christie asked.

"Ol' friends. We go way back." Jack grinned while putting his arm around her. "Now how about ye reconsider staying on me ship."

"Why would I want to stay on your ship?" Christie demanded annoyed.

"'Cause no woman can resist a chance ta spend with Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said with gusto.

"Sorry, Captain but I rather stay in Tortuga." She replied nonchalantly. "Besides, I rather like it there." She put on a smile, which made Jack immediately want to kiss her.

Jack grabbed her arms and kissed her lips, brushing his tongue over her closed tight lips.

Christie's eyes broadened with absolute fear. She shoved Jack off of her and swiftly swung the door open, running as fast as she could away from the room. Running up to the railing, she noticed Tortuga in the distance. Turning around, she faced Jack, nose to nose. Screaming, she fled in terror back into the cabin and slammed the door shut. She put a chair against the door, lodging it from opening. She sat down in the corner of the room, her arms wrapped around her legs, heart pounding wildly. She stared at the door terrified. She watched as the doorknob twisted, and the door moving a tiny bit but wouldn't open.

"Christie! Open up please." Jack pleaded as he knocked on the door. "I know yer in there!" Christie sat there quietly, wishing he would go away. "I'm sorry." Jack begged. "I didn't know wha' I was doing."

Christie ignored his request, and brought her legs closer to her chest. After awhile, she heard no more noises. She slowly climbed out of her position and dug around in Jack's cabinets. Finding a rum bottle, she popped the cork off and took a swig.

* * *

Jack pulled out his compass, watching it spin in the direction of his door. "Gr…" Jack grumbled angrily. He couldn't find a heading since she was his distraction. Sauntering up to his door, he pressed his ear against it, listening to rattling noises. Cursing himself for kissing her, although it was quite pleasant, he was angry with himself for letting her dig around in his things. There wasn't much to dig around for though.

"Cap'n!" Mr. Gibbs ran up to Jack. "There's a ship spotted."

"Colors?" Jack asked.

"It's the East India Trading Company, sir." Gibbs said uneasily. "It's the Endeavour."

"Ah…" Jack replied in mock cheerfulness. "A chance ta meet ol' Cutler Beckett again."

"What should we do, cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Prepare the cannons!" Jack bellowed to his crew.

"Aye!" they shouted as they prepared to fight.

Christie listened intently, hearing a chorus of 'ayes'. The next thing she knew, she heard was a cannon blasting. Removing the chair, she flung open the door to find the crew bustling about. "Jack Sparrow!" Christie yelled angrily.

Jack sauntered behind Christie and whispered in her ear huskily, "So ye finally came out ta talk ta me, eh?"

Christie turned around and punched Jack in the face. "You rotten pirate!" she hissed.

Jack growled angrily and held his bruised nose. Grabbing her arms, his menacing scrutiny scared her. "No one disgraces Captain Jack Sparrow in such a way." He said in ominously low voice. He dragged her along, down into the brig and shoved her in. "Maybe all ye need is time to cool off and then we'll have this chat again." Jack snarled before locking it and walking upstairs to fight.

Christie huddled in the corner of the cell, frightened of Jack. A tear dropped down from her eyes. She wished she were able to go home… the Emerald Silver. _My ship!_ Christie thought smiling. She sat there thinking on finding a way to get out and retrieve a ship that no longer exisited (although in her mind she thought it exisited).

* * *

Jack took out his sword, swinging at Beckett.

"Ah, I see we meet again Jack Sparrow." Beckett laughs cruelly.

"Captain, if ye please." Jack fake-smiled.

"I seem to be in search of something that you have in your possessions." Beckett said smoothly blocking Jack's blow.

"And what would be said something?" Jack questioned calmly.

"Oh… simply a girl." Beckett grinned slyly.

"And what if said girl wasn't on me ship or in said possession." Jack replied.

"Don't play games with me Mr. Sparrow. She goes by the name Captain Christie Stiles." Beckett answered.

"No-," Jack started but Beckett ran away and swung aboard his ship.

"I believe I got what I needed." Beckett laughed before his ship sailed away.

Jack immediately dashed to the brig to find it empty. Running up deck, he yelled to his crew to follow the Endeavour.

* * *

Christie yanked her arms free from her captive and gave him a fierce glare. The man ignored her before walking out of the captain's cabin.

"Ah… Ms. Stiles…" a silky but malicious voice said.

"What do you want?" Christie said standing firm in her position.

"Not much…" a man said coming out of nowhere. He wore a white wig and clothes of high rank. "Anyways… I'm Lord Beckett. And you, my dear, must get what you deserve."

"And that is?" Christie asked feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

"A little thing in which pirates have." Beckett smiled before twisting a strand of her golden hair…

* * *

Hehe! Cliffhanger:) Please leave a review and I'll write more! I luv everyone that leaves reviews!

-CaptainESavvy


	3. I wasn't there to save ye

Hi again! Thanks again for the reviews! I'm pretty sure I won't be posting as quick because my rockin' weekend is coming to an end. LOL. yeah... School again. Bleh. lol. Anyways without my interruptions, here's the new chapter:P

* * *

"_And that is?" Christie asked._

_"A little thing in which pirates have." Beckett smiled before twisting a strand of her golden hair…_

Her hands were bound against the arm of the chair; her feet and her body also were bound.

"Ah… Miss Christie… your arrest-warrant is in my pocket. In which, it claims you have enacted several forms of piracy. So every pirate must get their punishment." Beckett drawled out slowly.

"Which is a hanging in the gallows?" Christie asked gulping nervously.

"Oh. Not just that. But a pirate brand." Beckett smiled evilly.

"Oh…" Christie smiled trying to hide her fear.

"It won't hurt much. Just a little burned skin." Beckett mocked before grabbing a heated iron rod with the letter P on the end and twirling it around in the air.

* * *

Jack crept along the Endeavor's side. He was almost to the captain's cabin. Upon hearing Beckett's voice, he pressed his ears against the door listening intently on their conversation.

"What would you do to not get this brand?" Beckett grinned.

"Nothing for you, bastard." Christie hissed before Beckett jammed the rod onto her skin, searing it. The sizzling noise of burning skin, and the smell arose.

Christie bit her lip hard with her teeth drawing blood, as tears formed at her eyes. The pain was hurting intensely and she couldn't take it any longer. A slight whimpered escaped her lips, allowing Beckett to smirk in pleasure.

"Just what I thought." Beckett said. "Just a few more days for your hanging." He dumped the iron rod into a bucket and made his way to the door.

Jack heard footsteps and immediately ran in the shadows. "Men! Take Miss Christie to the brig." Beckett ordered. "Although it is such a waste for such a pretty creature."

The men ran into the room and cut the ropes that bound her to the chair. They grabbed her limped body forcefully and carried her to the brig. Tossing her carelessly into one, the door was locked as the men left her alone.

She burst out in sobs, cradling her burned arm. Her face became a mess, as she cried harder. She ripped off the end of her shirt, wrapping it carefully around her arm trying not to hurt it any worse.

* * *

Jack crept down into the brig and listened to Christie's pitiful sobs. "Christie." He whispered and listened to her sobbing.

Christie stopped suddenly upon hearing her name. "Who's there?" she demanded while sniffing.

"It's me, Jack." Jack whispered and walked up to the bars in front of the brig.

Christie slowly walked to the bars and saw Jack. "What do you want?" she demanded almost choking on her words.

"Shh…" Jack said trying to make it quiet as possible. "They could hear us… I'm here ta get ye out." Jack spotted a key in the corner of the room and grabbed it. He unlocked the brig door, and watched Christie walk past him. "Wait! I'm sorry for earlier. I just was a little angry." Jack apologized wishing he could comfort her.

"Why should I trust you?" Christie snapped.

"Because… I care for ye and I love ye." Jack confessed again. "How many times do I have to tell you and you don't believe me?"

Christie looked shocked at his answer. "But I don't even know you!"

"Ye did before." Jack whispered sadly.

Christie stopped and looked into Jack's eyes. They looked like they held sincerity and truth. Her eyes got lost in his, as she slowly leaned closer to Jack by an unknown force. Her lips met his; her eyes closed along with Jack's as a strong wave of passion came between the two. Jack kissed her the most tenderly he ever did to any woman. He would give up anything, all wenches, just for her. He only wanted her but somehow she didn't understand. Christie pulled away from the kiss and buried her head into his chest and cried.

"Sh… It's alrigh'." Jack hugged her close to him. The only thing that was hard was to escape without being seen. His hand met hers and grasped it. "We've got ta go, luv." Jack took her along with him, and crept along the edge of the railings.

He spotted a dinghy on the side and lowered it down. Allowing Christie to go before him, he glanced around to see if anyone noticed. Once they get into the boat, Jack grabbed the oars and rowed them.

_Why did I kiss him? I mean… I don't even know him yet I act so foolish around him…_ Christie looked up to find Jack studying her carefully. "Yes?" she said breaking their silence.

"May I see yer arm?" Jack questioned quietly.

"Why?" she asked as she felt tears arising again.

"Please?" Jack pleaded. He desperately wanted to gain her trust again and wished for her to realize he does care. He stopped rowing and gently took her arm that had a cloth wrapped around it. Unraveling it, he saw the mark… a pirate's brand. A deep hatred arose in his head, wishing he gotten there earlier to stop it. "I'm sorry… it's my fault." Jack apologized and scooted closer to her.

"No, it's not." Christie shook her head and turned around so he couldn't see her crying anymore.

"Listen… it was my fault for running off…" Jack trailed off remembering he told her a lie. Now he was stuck in a dilemma if he should tell her the truth and apologize or keep it the way it is. "I'm sorry for not saving ye…" Jack whispered meaning the past and now. _I wasn't there ta save her when she died… and I wasn't there to save her from Beckett… Maybe I don't deserve her… __**Pirate, ye can get anything ye want. **__Bugger off mate. It's my choice. __**Cause yer a pirate. **__Bloody 'Ell! Go away._ Christie's snuffling brought him out of his fight with his conscience.

"Jack?" Christie smiled remembering what she thought of earlier. "Do you think I could get my ship? The Emerald Silver."

"Uh-huh." Jack nodded his head. _**Another lie, Jackie… **__Grrr… My name is Jack not Jackie. Secondly, as ye said… Pirate. __**Eh, but this is no ordinary girl, it's yer love. **__Shoo! I don't want ta talk ta ye. __**Just cause yer wrong. **_The voice echoed inside his head, making him twitch in anger.

"Where are we heading?" Christie wondered.

"Ta me ship." Jack fake-smiled cheerfully.

"And your ship is where?" she looked at him in confusion spotting no ship in sight.

"Right here." Jack said but then looked around to find nothing but sea. Muttering to himself again, he pulled out his compass to find the ship but instead saw it point at Christie.

"How come your compass doesn't point north?" Christie asked suspiciously seeing that the arrow wasn't pointing north.

"Because, luv, it is no ordinary compass. It points to… what you want the most." Jack smiled and put the compass in her hand. "Open it, luv."

Christie opened the compass to find it pointing somewhere off to the right of her.

Jack's grin turned into a frown realizing it wasn't pointing at him. Looking off into the direction of the arrow, the Black Pearl was there. "Ah! Me ship!" Jack clapped his hands together before taking the compass away from her.

The dinghy slowly hit the side of the ship as a ladder was lowered. Christie struggled with her throbbing arm, trying to climb up. Once she got over the railing, Jack climbed up quickly after.

"Set sail ta Port Royal. I have important matters ta speak with William and his lass." Jack whispered to Gibbs.

"Aye." Mr. Gibbs nodded his head solemnly.

"Good man!" Jack clapped Mr. Gibbs back before walking over to Christie.

"Let's go ta me cabin, deary." Jack offered her his arm in which she took. Shutting the doors behind him, he faced her questioning eyes. "I have ta see yer arm again."

Christie nodded her head and took a seat on the chair at the desk. She watched him dig in his cabinets and pull out two bottles of rum and some cloth.

Jack gave her a reassuring smile and pulled a chair next to hers and sat down. Popping open the cork, he handed her the bottle. "Drink." Jack said.

"If you say so." Christie replied and took a huge gulp of rum.

"This is going to hurt, luv, so ye might as well drink the rest of it." Jack said concerned.

Christie drank the rest and gazed at him as her eyes became glazed with drunkenness.

Jack took her arm gingerly and placed it in his lap. Opening the second rum bottle, he lifted up her arm over the cloth on the table. Pouring it on her brand, he watched her whimper sensitively. He grabbed another cloth and wrapped it gently but tightly arm her arm. "See? All better, darling." He whispered lifting up her head with his hand.

She smiled although a single tear rolled down her cheek. Jack bent forward, his face merely inches from hers. His lips seemed to have barely brushed hers.

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter:) Christie and Jack bonding closer. Aww...

-CaptainESavvy


	4. A proposition

Hi! Again thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I couldn't post sooner but you know how high school is. Anyways! New chappie! It's a little bit strange but I just felt like making it that way lol! Hope ya like :) Reviews please!

* * *

"Captain!" a voice said before knocking on the door. 

Jack groaned in frustration and stood up from his chair. "Yes!" he shouted back.

The door opened quickly as Mr. Gibbs walked in. "The Endeavour is tailing us. What's yer plan of action?"

"Beckett won't leave us alone, eh? Full speed ahead! We can outrun them. The Black Pearl is fastest ship in the Caribbean, what makes ye think they will catch us?" Jack responded annoyed.

"Nothing, Cap'n. I'll go tell the crew." Mr. Gibbs said hurriedly and walked out of the room.

Jack turned back to find Christie asleep on the chair. He swaggered towards her and carried her to his bed. He pulled the sheets over her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked out of the cabin and took over the helm.

* * *

Christie awoke, climbing out of the comfy bed. Her eyes instantly set on Jack's coat hung loosely on the chair. She silently walked over to his coat and stuck her hand in his pocket. Pulling out his compass, she opened it watching it spin in circles constantly. 

"Hmm… Strange." Christie mumbled. Depositing it back into his coat, she dug around again to pull out a key. Staring at the key, she found it was useless and dropped it in the pocket. Again, she dug around the pull out a tattered paper, a tiny bit ripped at the seal of it. Unfolding it, she sat down on the chair by the desk.

"I know you might consider this strange but I just want others to know how I feel and why I chose this…" Christie read part of it aloud. "…Broken hearted, Captain Christie Stiles."

"Wait… that's me!" Christie jumped up in alarm. Folding the letter up, she shoved it in the coat pocket and crawled under the covers of the bed. She closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. _So everything he told me was a lie _Christie thought.

Jack sauntered into his room, looking at Christie. Seeing her breath was uneven, he knew she was awake. "I know yer awake." Jack grinned.

Christie opened her eyes, staring at him pretending to act as if everything was fine. "Where is our next stop?" she asked.

"Port Royal." Jack replied cheerfully. "How's yer arm?"

"Fine." Christie answered all too quickly.

"How about we go outside for some fresh air?" Jack suggested.

Christie nodded her head and climbed out of bed. Jack offered her his arm but she ignored it and walked outside. Jack felt something strange was going on and Christie was hiding something.

"So tell me… wha' are ye hiding?" Jack questioned standing behind her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Christie replied, chewing her lip with her teeth.

"Now, it's no use hiding something because I will find out. Ye have nowhere ta go." Jack said calmly although he was bothered that Christie even tried to hide something from him.

"Trust me, you will find out soon." Christie grumbled to herself, Jack only catching the last word.

"Soon… meaning now?" Jack pleaded and put his arm over her shoulder.

Christie eyed the arm in disgust and shrugged it off. "No." she replied.

"Tell me. As yer captain, ye will do as told." Jack ordered angrily. _She can't keep secrets from me. She is supposed to be mine all mine…_

Christie knew this wasn't going to be good and snapped back at him. "I refuse! You can't order me around like a toy or play thing, Jack."

"Captain of the ship gives order and according to ye, ye signed and agreed to the rules." Jack demanded out of patience.

"Maybe I signed it to stop your annoying and rude self!" Christie scowled.

Jack took a step back from her taking in the harsh blow. His features softened as he just stared at her, mouth hanging. He didn't know why it pained him so much when she said it.

She knew that she hit a sore spot and backed away from him. Tears of anguish glossed her eyes. Running away from him, she ran down the stairs. She ran into a brig and slammed the door shut, huddling in the corner, away from the pain. The heart locket burned the flesh it touched, a hurting feeling, throbbing… She could barely stifle a whimper of grief. She felt cold, alone, uncared for. All she wanted was to be free from her bonds of aching.

* * *

Jack recovered and glared at the crewmembers that were staring at him. "WHAT YE LOOKING AT YE SCABOROUS DOGS?" he barked at them causing them to turn away. He stormed off to the helm and took over.

* * *

Christie needed to get off the ship and soon. The aching seemed to get worse by the minute; her head was now spinning in circles. Kicking the brig door open, she quickly ran to the captain's cabin unseen. Snatching the pillowcase, she stuffed it full of things she would probably need. She disguised herself with Jack's clothes, putting it over her own. She found a hat and stuffed her hair up it, making herself look like a man. Taking one last glance around the room, she spotted Jack's coat. Walking up to it, she grabbed the folded letter and stuffed it in her case. Scampering out of the room, she hid in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to run to the dinghy. The dinner bell rung as crewmembers walked to the galley. She dashed out to the side of the ship, lowering a dinghy. 

"Oi! Wha' are ye doing?" Jack bellowed from the helm staring at an unfamiliar member.

Christie bit her lower lip and didn't respond. She climbed down with the case, and grabbed the oars and rowed faster and faster.

Jack threw a rope over the helm wheel and ran to the side of the ship and stared at the person. "Come back here!" Jack shouted but Christie didn't listen. Jack ran off to the galley and told Gibbs to meet him at Port Royal. He then ran out the door, tossing all his effects on the floor. He did a perfect swan dive and swam quickly to the dinghy.

Christie saw Jack coming closer and the dinghy seemed to be going slower. She pushed more rapidly feeling her muscles burn from overuse. Her hands felt sweaty and blistered. Her head felt as if she were going to faint that instant. The waves crashed against the side, rocking it making her body sway side to side.

Jack caught up, grasping the edge of the dinghy and pulled himself over. "Christie?" he said lifting up the brim of her hat. "Wha' are ye doing?" Jack asked softly.

"Nothing of your concern." She retorted.

"It is my concern. I love ye. How many times do I hav' ta say it ta get it in yer mind?" Jack whispered.

"Zero." Christie spat with hatred. "You lied more than I can count so why should I believe that statement is true. Almost everything you told me was a lie."

"Wha' are ye talking about?" Jack replied feeling his neck sweating with nervousness.

"Oh, I bet you do. You told me a lie how I died. You lied you cared for me. And you lied that you loved me." She snarled.

"How did I lie to ye! I love ye! What more do ye want!" Jack yelled knowing one of the statements she said was true. "Maybe I did lie to ye about how ye died but that doesn't mean I don't love ye or care…"

"It doesn't take a whore sticking her tongue down your throat to realize your love for me!" she screeched unknowingly why.

Jack stared at her remembering the exact words and day that happened. The hurting arose in him making him guilty more than ever. His eyes watered although he was determined to now show any. "I'm sorry. I tried to tell ye the truth but ye wouldn't accept it."

"Just leave me alone." Christie whispered painfully. She couldn't take it no longer, the pain, the burning, and the necklace… All she had to do was yank it off and her life was over. Her hand reached up to the necklace, once touching it, a pain seared in her fingers making them recoil. Jack watched her intently, staring at the necklace.

The dinghy hit the docks, and Christie grabbed her things and fled. Jack chased after her grabbing her arm and pulled her next to him.

"I'll prove ta ye that I do care and love ye. We'll have a little chat with some ol' friends." Jack said in a low voice.

"Get your hands off me!" Christie screamed and tried to punch and kick him. Jack yanked her to the new Turner's house, attracting strange looks from people around them. "Let go you filthy disgusting horrid man!"

"Listen!" Jack growled and pushed her back against a wall. "And listen good! I… I don't know how to say this but I love ye. How can I prove ta ye that I do? I tried many possible ways but ye push me further away."

"Just leave me alone." Christie replied not looking at him.

Jack ignored her request and pulled her along screaming still to the Turner's house. Knocking on the door, William answered it to find Christie viciously punching and kicking at Jack.

"William!" Jack grunted after he got punched in the stomach.

"Uh… Christie?" William questioned in confusion making her stop.

"How d-," Christie said before getting interrupted.

"Whelp, I believe I should talk ta ye in private. I seem ta have a little teensy problem." Jack smiled apprehensively. "But I need ta keep… Christie from running away." He whispered the last part quietly.

"Sure." William nodded his head and faced Christie. "I think Elizabeth and you should chat together while Jack and I talk business."

Christie played dumb and nodded her head not remembering who was Elizabeth. Jack gently took her arm and pulled her inside.

"Christie and Jack!" a woman squealed behind them. "I thought you both left."

"Apparently not. I hav' ta talk ta tha whelp." Jack smirked at Will's priceless face. "Ye and Christie catch up on things, eh?" he said and pulled Will into another room.

"What?" William asked.

"Ye see… Christie is uh… how to put this… lost some of her memory consequently from a curse which in fact I had nothing ta do wit'." Jack lied.

"Jack." William gave him a look.

"FINE!" Jack huffed. "I went ta a tavern and I got a drink of rum. This wench comes up ta me all of a sudden and kisses me. Then Christie comes along and sees me and gets all teary-eyed and she goes kill herself. And then somehow she comes back to life… So now she has no memory of me, you, Elizabeth, and whatsoever."

William narrowed his eyes at Jack. "You made her kill herself!" he shouted.

"NO, NO, NO!" Jack flung his hands in the air. "I didn't make her. I was going to apologize to her but then she ignored my apology thinking it was a lie."

"Oh." Will said cooling down.

"So… What do ye think we should do?" Jack asked.

"You mean you." William corrected.

"No, I mean us, Elizabeth, you, and me." Jack replied. "Or… maybe a travel downstream to see her…"

"To who?" William questioned confused.

"Ye'll see." Jack smirked and went back to the other room to see it empty. "Where'd they go?" Jack said to no one.

* * *

" So tell me… which one of ye be Captain Christie." A voice hissed behind Elizabeth and Christie. 

"I am." Christie responded keeping her stance.

"Ah… well then, I'll let the other lady go." The voice replied and cut Elizabeth's bonds before pushing her inside of her house.

The person grabbed Christie and pulled her along with him to a tavern. "A room." The person whispered to the owner and got a key. He then guided Christie to the room and locked them both inside of it.

"Have a seat Miss Stiles." The man smiled graciously and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. He then cut her bonds allowing her movement.

Christie nodded her head and sat down.

"Now." The man said. "Me name be Captain Barbossa."

"Yes. May I ask why am I here? If I am no use to you then I might as well set off." Christie hastily said.

'Naw." He chuckled. "I 'ave a proposition fer ya."

"Mind hurrying it up?" Christie snapped impatiently.

"Ye don't 'hav ta go anywhere so why tha rush?" Barbossa flashed a sickly looking grin. He pulled out a green apple and offered it to her but she shook her head no. He took a bite making a loud crunch, the juice traveling down his chin to his beard.

Christie scooted back in her chair, disgusted. "Well? Go on." She said.

"Ye remember yer ship… the Emerald Silver." Barbossa slowly said.

"What about it? I was just about to search for her." Christie replied.

"Ah, but she doesn't exist anymore. Remember Captain Jack Sparrow. 'E was tha one who destroyed yer ship." Barbossa studied her expression.

"How do you know this?" Christie asked lost in her thoughts.

"Oh… a woman called Tia Dalma, she was saying things." Barbossa answered and took another bite in his apple. "My proposition be tha' I help ye get yer ship back and in return, ye help me find a locket."

"What kind of locket?" Christie asked.

"A locket which looks exactly like yers." Barbossa gave an uneasy smile.

"What does this locket do?" Christie asked interested.

"Nothing. Just a trinket." Barbossa lied. "We be setting sail soon as ye agree."

"So if I accept this, I will have to add some rules." Christie said and stood up from her chair. "Firstly, you or your crew will not harm me in anyways or touch me. Secondly, I get a separate room and no one is allowed in it. Lastly, you must promise to keep to all of these rules."

"Aye." Barbossa replied grinning and stuck out his hand.

"We have an accord." Christie said and grasped his hand in a firm shake, then letting her hand drop to her side.

"Let's head ta me ship." Barbossa grinned and opened the door allowing her to step out first.

* * *

Let the adventure begin! Jack is in a little trouble 'cause he has to find Christie. Ol' sneaky Barbossa (aka barbie, lol) has made an accord with her although she doesn't know what exactly is the flaw in the plan. Eeks! I'm excited to write the next chapter:) Please leave a review! Luv ya if ya do! 

-CaptainESavvy


	5. Davy Jones

'Ello! Thanks for the reviews:) I try to post faster when I get more. This chapter is a little more Willabeth this chappie than JackOC. I dunno. Please leave a review! Read read read:P

* * *

"They've taken Christie!" Elizabeth shrieked in horror as Jack ran beside her. 

"Who!" Jack demanded, his heart racing in fear.

"I… I don't know!" Elizabeth cried in exasperation. "He pushed me inside and ran away quickly pulling Christie along with him."

Jack threw open the doors and walked in the streets of Port Royal, Elizabeth screaming at him to come back.

William just put his arms around Elizabeth comforting her. "Jack says she doesn't remember us."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth replied looking up at him. Will went over what Jack said making Elizabeth narrow her eyes. "I can't believe Jack would do such a thing!"

"But Jack said it wasn't him." Will protested defending his friend.

"I don't trust him. He's a pirate!" Elizabeth retorted.

Will just stared at her before speaking. "And I believe you don't trust me?" He replied and removed his arm off her.

"No! Will, it's different." Elizabeth said and grabbed his elbow.

"Then why shouldn't you trust him! You said before he was a good man." Will argued.

"Please Will. Listen. Jack isn't trustworthy; he is just that type of man. He may be good in some ways and some ways not." Elizabeth reasoned.

"Still, I'm a pirate." William said coldly and walked away, although feeling guilty, leaving Elizabeth almost breaking down in tears.

Elizabeth ran up to her room and closed her door softly. She sat down in the corner of the room, bringing her knees to her chin as tears spilled down her cheeks. Her salty tears soaked her clothes. She rubbed her eyes feeling them crusting up with dried tears.

* * *

Jack ran down the streets before turning a corner to bump into Norrington. 

"Jack Sparrow." James said in shock.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected self-consciously.

"If I may ask, how is Christie?" James replied trying to be friendly.

"Uh…" Jack stumbled on his lies. "She… is… uh…. Great! Why so friendly?"

"Well, I suppose I was wrong in judging you Sparrow." James said.

"Ah… very well. But I have ta be off. Business, ye know?" Jack lied and walked away quickly.

James noticed something strange about him and followed closely behind him but not close enough to be seen. Watching Jack saunter his way down to the docks, James crept along following his steps.

* * *

"Ye be ready yet?" Barbossa tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yes." Christie replied before coming out from behind the screen. "All ready."

"Good." Barbossa said eying her black cloak that hid her from view. "Now, lets get going."

"Aye." Christie smirked and threw the hood over her head. She trailed along behind Barbossa, watching him glance back at her every couple of minutes to check if she was there.

"Barbossa?" a rich and velvety voice nonchalantly said.

"Aye?" Barbossa said looking to the side of him to find Jack Sparrow glaring at him with hatred.

"I believe ye have something I want." Jack replied dully.

"No… I don't." Barbossa answered.

"Yes, ye do."

"No, I don't."

"YES, YE DO!"

"NO, I DON'T!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"What's tha'!" Jack said and pointed at the person in the cloak.

Christie inhaled a breath quietly, feeling sweat beads going down her neck.

"Tha'?" Barbossa feigned surprise.

"Ye know, Hector, ye can't lie too good." Jack mocked and walked closer to Christie.

The sliding of metal was heard as a sword was put to Jack's neck, making him stop his tracks. "I wouldn't do tha' if I were ye." Barbossa laughed evilly.

"Ah…" Jack said before pulling out his sword and clashing it with Barbossa's.

Christie took this as her chance to run to the direction Barbossa told her to go to. Running faster, a ship came into view. Admitting that it wasn't as beautiful as the Pearl, it was still comely. She jumped aboard the ship, causing crewmembers to give her vicious stares and glares.

"WHAT!" she bellowed at them causing them to look away. Soon, Barbossa came into view, him running as fast as he could. Jack came into view after, him clutching his arm that seemed to be bleeding. Christie couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack. _Maybe he does care. _She thought. _But I still can't trust anyone. Not even Barbossa._

Barbossa made it to his ship and knocked the gangplank down, making Jack stop and watch them sail away. "Just like old times, Jack." Barbossa laughed as a furry monkey landed on his shoulder.

Jack just nodded his head and glared at him.

"Not ye. The monkey. The monkey's name is Jack." Barbossa mocked and made this way up to the helm.

Jack Sparrow ran away, faster to the Turner's house. Opening the door, he found Scruffles barking at him and wagging his tail.

"Not now." Jack said and motioned the dog to go away.

Scruffles barked again and Jack sighed before petting the puppy. Scruffles barked cheerfully and ran away. Jack searched the house for Elizabeth and Will but found no signs of them downstairs. Jack walked upstairs and knocked on Elizabeth and Will's bedchambers.

"Will?" a muffled voice called out.

"No, this is Jack." Jack said.

"Come in." said the person.

Jack pushed the door open slowly to find Elizabeth blowing her nose into a handkerchief. "Wha' happen ta ye?" Jack questioned with a sad face.

"Will and I got into an argument." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh." Jack answered. "I suppose ye don't want ta go on the Pearl ta find Christie."

"NO! I want to go." Elizabeth shouted.

"And dear William?" Jack said.

"Uh…" Elizabeth pondered on the thought. She sure was mad at Will, maybe she could get back at him. But another thought such as William was her husband entered her mind. "He'll find us." She replied unsurely.

"Alright!" Jack smiled. "Get yer stuff ready and head ta the Pearl."

"I'm ready." Elizabeth answered. "I have to bring Scruffles aboard. Is that alright?"

"Yep!" Jack said quickly. All he wanted was to find Christie and nothing could stop him.

Jack strode out of the room, Elizabeth trailing behind him with Scruffles in her arms. They both boarded the Pearl and set off.

* * *

Barbossa had one of the crewmembers lead her to her new room. 

"Thank you." Christie said politely but only got a grunt back. Walking into the room, she found it quite neat and tidy. There was a bookshelf in the corner of the room, straight ahead of the door. She pulled a dusty book out of the shelf before shoving it in its regular spot.

There was a knock on the door before two crewmembers walked in.

"Yes?" she asked.

"The captain wants ye ta dine with him. He requested that ye wear this." One of them spoke.

Christie stared at the dress repulsively. "Tell him I don't want to wear that."

"Then ye be dining with the crew, naked." The man laughed causing the other one too in reaction.

Christie glared at them and snatched the heavy dress out of their hands.

"FINE." Both of them growled and walked out of the door.

Christie huffed angrily and changed into the dress quickly. She walked to the captain's room and took a seat at the table.

"Ah… Miss Christie. All we hav' ta do is find Davy Jones and of course he will resurrect yer ship. And while yer at it, ye hav ta get the locket from him." Barbossa grinned as the food was placed on the table.

Christie nodded her head before piling her plate up with a lot of food. She glanced up to find Barbossa staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Barbossa smirked at her. "Eat all ye can." Barbossa replied and grabbed his share of food.

Christie ate her food not caring what Barbossa thought. "So how will we find Davy Jones?"

"Ah… to see him we must have a person who is going from the land of the living to the land of the dead." Barbossa said.

"And whom is said person?" Christie questioned.

"Just an useless crewmember." Barbossa chuckled at her face of disgust. "Don't worry, Miss. He's already dead."

Christie stood up from her chair, as did Barbossa. "We will see him tonight." Barbossa answered and walked out of the room with Christie behind him.

"And when we speak to him, how will we negotiate for my ship." Christie said.

"Ye'll find out soon." Barbossa replied and lowered a dinghy. "Ladies first." Barbossa offered holding the rope to her.

Christie climbed down and waited for Barbossa. A dead body was put into the dinghy and then Barbossa came down. He pushed the oars further away from his ship and tossed the body in the water.

"That's it?" Christie said screwing her face up with confusion.

"Naw. We wait." Barbossa replied. They sat there quietly hearing not a sound but the swishes of the waves.

Out of nowhere, a decayed ship flew up from under water. Christie's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Let's go." Barbossa whispered as they both jumped out of the boat and into the water. They swam towards the ship and climbed aboard.

Christie stood up to come face to face with a monster, tentacles sliming from his face, his hands mutated into a somewhat looking claw.

"Wha' do ya want?" the thing growled at them.

"I want to revive my ship, the Emerald Silver." Christie replied bravely.

"And what would I get in return-ah." The monster hissed and stopped. He noticed the necklace around her and backed away. "Get off my ship!" he roared afraid of the necklace. "I'll give it ta ye. Just get off my ship." He shouted before making a ship rise up out of the water. Christie nodded her head and grabbed a rope, swinging over to her ship.

Barbossa watched Davy Jones carefully. "Hand over yer locket." Barbossa demanded.

"Never-ah!" he yelled.

"Or I'll bring her here." Barbossa fiercely demanded. Davy Jones growled in pain and tossed his locket over to Barbossa. "LEAVE!" he ordered.

Barbossa laughed and grabbed a rope and swung over to the Emerald Silver.

Christie stood at the helm caressing the wheel.

Barbossa looked over at her before looking at the identical locket in his hand. All he had to do was wear it and he would become ruler of the entire sea and Christie would be bound to him for life.

* * *

I don't know but writing this chapter felt so random. I didn't really plan out Elizabeth getting mad at Will. Oh wells but it will make the story more interesting... ;) Please leave a review! Thanks! 

-CaptainESavvy


	6. All Lies

I know this chapter is going a little too quick but yeah... LOL. A little sad chapter. But I hope everyone likes it! Plus I would like to thank everyone for reviews! I hope to keep to everyone's favs:)

* * *

Christie saw Barbossa giving her a leering grin. Scrunching her face up with disgust, she grasped the helm tighter.

Barbossa smiled waiting for the right moment to get back to his crew and make a huge speech.

Soon, Barbossa's ship came into view and he waited for a few crewmembers to swing over to the Emerald Silver. "MEN!" he shouted. "Take her to the brig!" he bellowed. "Don't forget to bind her with ropes."

"WHAT!" Christie screamed in disbelief. "YOU SWORE YOU'D GET MY SHIP! YOU LYING BASTARD!" Christie shrieked and swung her sword at the attacking crewmembers.

"Ye never specified what would happen after I get ye yer ship." Barbossa chuckled causing his crewmembers to laugh. "Don't impugn me honor, lass."

"Go to hell." She spat maliciously as the crewmembers finally tied her up.

"Tie a cloth around her mouth to shut her up." Barbossa said loudly making her glare with loathe at him. "Oh, don't ye worry little pet. Ye will be mine soon." Barbossa mocked as the crewmembers dragged her to Barbossa's ship.

Christie was tossed carelessly into a brig before the door slammed shut. Wriggling in her bonds, there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Later on, Christie was dragged upstairs as two arms were grasping her shoulder. She watched Barbossa give his annoying and long speech and slouched in her position.

"I have searched fer years ta find this locket and now it is mine. No longer will we be the most fearsome crew, but also rulers of the ocean! This locket, once worn, will allow me complete control of the sea and of course, Christie will be bound to me for life, incapable of leaving my view. Of course, she'll be tha new play toy fer ye hungry men. And lastly, we'll pl-," Barbossa said before a cannon ball blasted on the side of his ship. Turning around, he squinted his eyes in the almost dark air noticing a black ship. "The Pearl. Jack Sparrow be after us! Load the cannons!" Barbossa yelled.

The Black Pearl stopped right next to Barbossa's ship as grappling hooks flew across. Jack's crew swung aboard and fought off Barbossa's. Christie was pushed inside the captain's cabin and was locked inside.

Jack fought hard with determination, swinging and killing anyone in his way. Coming face to face with Barbossa, he yelled stabbing his sword at Barbossa, "Wha' ye do ta her?"

"Nothing yet." Barbossa said giving a mocking face at him and parried the blow.

"Ye touch her, ye die." Jack growled irately.

"Ye can hav' 'er, she's useless." Barbossa lied with a smirk.

"I always knew ye were bad at lying. Now, tell me wha' are ye hiding." Jack demanded; his eyes pitch black filled with hate.

"Nothing, Jack." Barbossa replied and swung his sword at Jack's leg but missed. Jack fled from Barbossa and around the mast of the ship, Barbossa shouting at him.

* * *

Christie kicked the door, while trying to scream but was covered up by the cloth tied around her. Kicking it again, she sighed knowing it was useless. She backed up to the opposite side of the room and charged at the door.

* * *

Jack whistled nonchalantly and slid into the shadows. He walked up to the captain's cabin and pulled the door open to find Christie crash into his arms. Jack smiled before wrapping his arms around her, giving her an embrace.

_A door isn't this soft and it doesn't have arms that wrap around you…_Christie opened her eyes to find herself in Jack's arm. She immediately jumped out of his grasp frightened.

"I'm here ta save ye, luv. And I'm truly sorry for lying ta ye. Please forgive me?" Jack pleaded, his eyes showing great depressiveness.

Christie stared into his apologizing eyes, she nodded her head forgiving him but not really sure if she should. Jack took a step closer and cut her binds off. Christie could feel his warmth radiating off him allowing a shiver of delight to go down her spine. All she wanted to do was to get a tiny bit closer.

Jack saw her move a little closer to him and grinned. He lowered his head, his breath puffing on her face. Her brown eyes staring zealously at his, almost fluttering closed. Jack's eyes closed, his lips almost touching hers until she shrieked.

Christie looked behind Jack to see Barbossa cocking a pistol, pointing it at Jack's back. Spinning Jack around, she took his spot, the gun fired, shooting the side of her stomach.

Jack watched her drop to the ground in agony, his heart feeling as if it stopped beating, time seemed to be going slowly. He pulled out his pistol and aimed at Barbossa, and shot.

Barbossa felt something cold hit him and his color drained from his face. He gave a small smile before dropping to the ground dead. Jack narrowed his eyes at Barbossa and turned back to face Christie.

"Christie!" Jack shouted shaking her body and watched her eyes flutter open and closed unconsciously. She saved his life and yet all he did was lie to her. Jack felt a burning hatred for himself for all he did was hurt her. He felt her hand on his face as she gave him a weak smile. Jack's eyes filled with tears as one dropped on her cheek. His hand grasped her face and he brought his head closer, his lips capturing hers. Pulling away he breathed, "I can't let ye die again."

"The locket… Barbossa has… get it…" she whispered. Christie's face paled before passing out from the loss of blood. Jack gathered her in his arms and scurried across the ship to the Black Pearl.

Bursting into his own cabin, he carefully placed her on the bed. Lifting her shirt a little higher, he spotted the bullet lodged in her skin. Running out of the room, he fetched the doctor.

Elizabeth ran towards Jack, screaming. "Jack! Is she alright?" she shrieked in fear.

"Get the doctor righ' away and watch her. Make sure she is alrigh'." Jack said quietly before crossing to the other ship.

Elizabeth took his orders and found the doctor and led him to the captain's cabin.

* * *

Jack strode to Barbossa's dead corpse. Digging in his pockets, he pulled out the identical locket Christie had. Hiding it in his pocket, he looked around to find that his crew won.

"Go on! Check tha ship fer valuables and then blow it up!" Jack shouted and ran off to the captain's cabin to dig. Finding nothing valuable, he ran back to his ship. Instantaneously his thoughts were placed on Christie. He hurriedly ran to his room and opened the door as quietly as possible. Seeing that she was asleep on the bed, he gave her a feeble smile. Tip-toeing his way next to her, he looked at her pale and sickly face.

"She'll be alright, Jack." Elizabeth said behind Jack.

Jack spun around swiftly, hiding his surprise. "I knew that." He lied with a smirk.

"I know you care for her Jack but don't break her heart or I swear I will kill you." Elizabeth threatened.

"Yes." Jack replied softly. "I'll kill meself instead."

Elizabeth's features assuaged as she gave him a pitiful smile. "You shouldn't do that because it would break her heart even more so."

"I don't deserve her. I'm a pirate that lies to her." Jack answered.

"She'll forgive you." Elizabeth replied and walked out of the room.

Jack just turned his focus back to Christie. He bent over her, leaning his head towards her placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Walking away, he couldn't bare seeing her injured like that. It was his fault…

* * *

Days went by as Jack became less cheerful, his hope went down. His body was weak and feeble for he was punishing himself for being so selfish.

"We're here." Elizabeth said interrupting Jack's thoughts.

"Aye." Jack said and lifted up Christie's body. He climbed out of the dinghy and carried her into Tia Dalma's hut.

"Jack Sparrow." Tia said with a grin. "I see you've found 'er."

"Yes." Jack replied not looking at Tia.

"Put 'er down on de table." Tia demanded as Jack placed her on the chair. "Give me tha necklace." Tia stuck her hand out to have the necklace placed in her palm. She slid the locket over Christie's head making it two heart necklaces around her neck. "Go fer now. Come back later." Tia instructed but Jack didn't budge. "GO! Or else she'll die now." Tia lied and pushed Jack away. She knew he wouldn't want to see her in pain for she would suffer for a few hours. A slight chance was that Christie might not live ever again for her soul was already revived once and trying a second.

Jack stared at Christie's form to see her face wincing. "NO!" Jack shouted as he tried to get back to Christie.

"Ye must not disturb her!" Tia yelled as Elizabeth and her pulled Jack out of the hut. "Come back later and I'll see what I can do."

Jack sighed angrily but gave in. He stomped furiously to the dinghy as no one said a word to him.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Wee! LOL:) Thanks for reading! I'll try to post soon as possible. I got an extra long weekend! Yay! So I have more time to write and write and WRITE! Hoped everyone liked this chapter!

-CaptainESavvy


	7. Nothing could have been better

Hello! Sorry to say but this is the last chapter. I really didn't think it would've been but again I couldn't think of anything since the main things have happened. I hope everyone enjoyed this story:)

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the railing by the helm. She stared off into the distance wishing Will would find her. She felt so lonely and no one could replace that feeling except for Will. 

"'Lizabeth." Jack said walking up behind her. His heart was empty also and he couldn't hide it anymore. "I just wish Christie would be here." He whispered as his eyes welled up with water.

"And I wish Will was here." Elizabeth smiled sadly. She walked up to give Jack a hug for comfort.

* * *

Christie climbed aboard the Pearl and saw something moving at the side of her view. Turning her head slowly she realized it was Will. "Will!" she whispered. 

Will craned his head for a better view and saw it was Christie. "Christie!" he whispered excitedly. "Let's talk afterwards. This is a difficult position."

They both climbed up on deck and scanned it.

Christie's heart stopped when she saw Jack hugging Elizabeth. They seemed so close.

"Christie." Will said but then looked up to find Elizabeth and Jack hugging. He followed Christie as she stormed off to the galley.

"I kill myself and then I find him flirting with some other woman! Why did I live?" Christie sobbed.

Will offered her a cloth in which she took and dabbed at her eyes. "I know how you feel. Especially when it is my Elizabeth who is cheating on me."

A bark was heard before Scruffles came up to Christie and licked her hand that was hanging at her side.

"Scruffles!" Christie smiled and gathered the pup in her arms.

"You remembered!" Will said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Christie replied confused.

"You didn't remember anything before. You killed yourself first but then Tia Dalma helped you live but then you didn't remember anything." Will explained.

"But she just did that a few hours ago?" Christie said before Scruffles jumped out of her arms.

"Then she must've brought you back to life again but then it seems you've only left off from the day of your death." Will smiled and hugged Christie.

Christie pulled away and smiled. "Will, thank you for being too kind." Christie replied and walked up on deck with Scruffles following her at her heels.

Will replied softly, "You're welcome."

Christie glanced up at the helm to see a Jack Sparrow crying? _Angry tears or sad tears? Where was Elizabeth? _The thoughts swarmed her head. Glancing around she decided Elizabeth probably found Will. She also noticed she lost Scruffles somewhere.

"IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING WILL!" a shouted was heard.

Christie saw Elizabeth storming out on deck and walking to a cabin slamming the door shut so she hid in the shadows. _Life is so confusing… _Christie sighed. She then spotted Will who seemed very angry. Will walked up to the helm and started to yell at Jack's back.

Jack spun around, his face wet with tears making Will stopped in shock.

Christie was too far to hear anything but she knew the hand gestures meant something. Jack was rarely the type of guy who would express his feelings in front of anyone but this time he did.

"I'm sorry Jack for yelling at you. I thought Elizabeth was cheating with you." Will apologized.

"It's alrigh', mate. I have no room to be cheating on someone." Jack replied in a tone that was low and somewhat depressing.

"I better apologize to Elizabeth." Will said and quickly walked away to find Elizabeth.

Christie sulked closer to Jack but not before feeling a burning pain in her side. She hid by the stairs that led to the helm, grasping her side. Pulling up her shirt, her side that had the bullet hole was bleeding. Her hand pulled down the shirt, trying to hide it. She needed to talk to Jack and quick. She climbed up the stairs slowly and quietly not disturbing Jack. She saw him leaning on the rail looking out to the blue sea.

"Will is looking for ye, Lizzie." Jack said calmly not caring to look behind him.

"Jack." Christie said.

Jack spun around quickly and saw Christie. "Christie." Jack whispered and took a step closer to her but she backed away.

"Don't." Christie said stopping him.

"Are ye alright? Bloody bastard Barbossa tried to kill ye. I killed him and I owe ye my life." Jack said quickly and concernedly.

"What?" Christie said taking in the new information or what seemed to be new.

"Yer bleeding!" Jack exclaimed in surprise and ran to her side. Lifting up her shirt a little, he saw the wound bleeding. "We need ta get ye fixed."

Jack lifted her up ignoring her swatting of her hand at him. Carrying her with concern, he cautiously took her to his cabin and put her on the bed.

He ran to get the ship's doctor and came back.

"You might have to hold her hand." The doctor instructed as Jack grasped her hand although she really didn't want him to.

The doctor got a cloth and poured rum on it. He wiped it on the wound causing her to whimper and writhe in pain. Her hand held on to Jack's tightly as her hand turned white.

Jack used his other hand to rub the top of her hand. "It's alright." He coaxed.

The doctor started sewing her skin closed making her gasp with pain.

"Rum…" she gasped. Jack grabbed the rum bottle and handed it to her. She drank all of the contents and made a face of grimace.

"Done. Don't move her around too much." The doctor said and left the room.

Jack stared into her eyes, as they seemed to recognize him better.

"Why did you come back for me when I died?" Christie closed her eyes waiting for an answer.

"I love ye and nothing can change tha' now and not ever." Jack replied and caressed her face his the back of his hand.

"I believe I should've given you a chance to explain." Christie chuckled before wincing.

"I'm sorry I lied to ye about yer past and I'm sorry for leaving ye. If I said I loved ye there then nothing would 'ave happened." Jack apologized guiltily.

"What do you mean you lied?" Christie asked quietly.

"I told ye Norry killed ye." Jack replied.

"Why?" Christie questioned.

"Because I was afraid ye would hate me because I was the one who was the cause of yer death. And I was beginning to hate meself…" Jack answered as he hung his head low.

Christie gave a slight smile as her hand stopped his hands from caressing her. "You shouldn't hate yourself… and thanks Jack for being truthful." She opened her eyes and stared into his curious brown eyes. She pulled on one of his dreadlocks bringing his head to hers. She placed a kiss on his lips causing Jack to moan.

Jack then took over; his tongue battled hers in a fierce heat of passion. He slowly pulled away, his eyes glazed with lust.

"I'm sorry for assuming things. I shoul-," Christie started before Jack's lips crushed onto hers locking into another passionate kiss. Jack started to tug at the end of her shirt but Christie's hands stopped him. "I need some rest." Christie answered before watching his face pout. "Sorry Jack." She giggled.

Jack kissed her one last time on her lips and left her to rest.

* * *

"Elizabeth. Open up." Will said knocking on the door. 

Elizabeth rubbed her tear-stained face and opened the door carefully. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." Will apologized and walked into the room before Elizabeth could say anything. "I don't know what came over me. I realize that I assumed things too fast. I hope you forgive me and if you don't I guess I'll suffer for the rest of my life… I love you Elizabeth." Will gave her a faint smile.

"I love you Will." Elizabeth smiled and pressed her lips against his. "And I'm sorry getting mad at you."

* * *

Christie climbed out of bed noticing Jack wasn't there. It was around midnight and she missed him already. She knew she wasn't supposed to be moving but she did anyways. She had to find Jack and nothing was going to stop her. Opening the door, she slid outside, the chilly air causing her to quiver. 

Her feet lightly tapped on the wooden floors as she scurried across the deck. She looked up to find Jack at the helm almost asleep. His eyes seemed to droop, eyelids almost fully closed.

She longed for him and his warmth… his touch… She climbed up the stairs leading to the helm and made her way to the side of him. She didn't say anything but grabbed Jack's hand with her own making his soft eyes open with alert.

Jack looked to the side of him to find Christie staring into his eyes. He pulled her closer to him and let go of her hand. He put his arm around her waist and gave her a smile.

Christie smiled back and snuggled closer to him. Enjoying his warmth, she started to doze off into a sleep until he gently shook her awake. "It's Gibbs shift now." Jack whispered in her ear.

Christie opened her eyes and nodded her head. She walked with Jack to his cabin. Jack's arm slid off her waist causing her to shiver from the lost heat. Jack smirked at her and slid off his effects. He stood behind her and whispered huskily, "I believe we should sleep."

Christie grinned at him playfully, "Of course Jack." She then slid under the covers of the bed as Jack went to the other side.

Jack rolled over on his side and stared at her face. "I love ye." He said and kissed her.

Christie groaned as he kissed her collarbone. "I… love… you too." She said between breaths.

"Good night, luv." Jack said and gently let his arm drape over her waist.

"Good night, Jack." Christie smiled and drifted off to sleep. For once in her lifetime, she felt content, loved, and cared for.

Nothing could have been better for them as they slept in each other's arms.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it:) Thanks for reading my story! 

-CaptainESavvy


	8. Note

Hello! I decided that I would make another story added to this one. The continuation of this story is called 'Just for You.' Check it out by going to my profile page:) Thanks for the support on this story!

-CaptainESavvy


End file.
